Poetry in motion
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Set in Georgian England.


**Well I got a few ideas but I decided to write an actual story instead of drabbles**

**It's based in Georgian England and I still have no idea who is going to be paired up we'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also the characters are based off animals**

**xXx**

"Why do they have to keep on reminding me?!"

A voice pierced through the cold night air. It was more or less irritated than angry. The owner of the voice was none other than Lady Maki Nishikino, a 15 year old girl with striking red hair and luxurious purple eyes. She comes from a very wealthy family and has a talent with music. Which she would always do in her spare time and would love to do it for the rest of her life. Even so, she kept getting told by her parents to stop dreaming about childhood fantasies and focus on the family tradition.

Of course she had to obey-but that wasn't the reason for her annoyance.

The main reason why she was currently storming through her garden at a late hour was because of a sudden topic that came up during her peaceful dinner.

_An hour earlier..._

Maki was currently tucking into a lovely roast dinner that their splendid chief had cooked them, when her farther finished talking to his wife and turned to their daughter.

"Maki, your mother and I have been wondering about something for a while now" his purple eyes held a calm aura as he stared at his only daughter.

Maki gently tapped her napkin against her mouth before replying to her farther "and what might that be, farther?" she asked. Setting her hands onto her lap, Maki stared at her farther curiously.

"About a suitable partner on which you will wed" Maki's eyes widened and she was silently thankful that she didn't drink anything beforehand.

"P-pardon" Maki stuttered out, looking fearfully into her fathers eyes before casting a pleading look towards her mother.

The older woman gave her an apologetic smile "you don't have to make any sudden choices" her mother reassured. Her farther let out a sigh, somehow he knew that his wife would collapse if Maki looked at her.

"But it has to be done before your eighteen" this part came out serious "is that understood?" the man asked sternly.

Maki cast her gaze towards her lap "yes father" was her quiet response.

_Present..._

"Honestly suddenly asking me such a thing" Maki murmured as she crossed her arms. She looked around the deserted garden, which looked fairly beautiful under the moon light and let out a tired sigh.

She was about to turn back towards her house when something caught her attention. There was a dim blue light not too far away. Curiosity getting the best of her, Maki slowly crept towards the light. Her heartbeat seemed to quicken and adrenaline coursed through her body.

Now a little closer, the girl spotted a figure near where the roses are growing. She was about to let out a scream when the blue light reappeared right in front of the figure. Her body seemed to freeze and for a split second and it seemed the world was still.

After a short while the figure was gone, much to Maki's reassurance. But something still felt off. She looked back to where the figure was and made her way towards it. She saw something within in the roses, but upon closer inspection she realized it was just but another rose. Though instead of the red ones that surrounded her, this rose was a dark shade of blue.

Maki looked to where the figure had wandered off. Trying to see if there would be any sign of it anywhere in the distance. No one.

She looked back down to the rose and gently picked it out of the ground. She inspected it for a few moments before letting out another sigh and decided to once again go back home.

**xXx**

"So let me get this straight" a high voice called out to the board girl in front of her "you were in your garden, when you saw a blue light and someone standing in your rose's" the voice didn't sound convinced.

"That is exactly what I just told you" Maki sighed.

Nico raised an eyebrow "and somehow turned one of your _red_ roses _blue_?" Nico placed her head onto her palm "for some reason I find it hard to believe"

Maki grunted "believe what you want, I know what I saw" the younger girl mumbled.

The girl in front of her was Nico Yazawa, a family friend. She is fairly small-in every way possible, but her personality fills in the gaps. She has bold black hair, usually tied up into pigtails. Giving off a childish aura. And she is also 2 years older than the red head.

"Right, I also saw a unicorn" Nico remarked sarcastically.

Maki's eyebrow twitched "this is why I never tell you anything" she mumbled angrily.

Nico jumped "well, I'm sorry for not believing something that happened in your dreams" the small girl growled.

"I wasn't dreaming!" the younger girl yelled, giving a deadly glare to the other girl.

"Ahem"

The two turned around to see a blonde woman. She was casually holding a sack of something over her shoulder. "Sorry for interrupting. But I believe I was meant to bring this here" she said remarking the brown sack.

The young red head sighed "right over there, Eri" she said tiredly.

Eri gave a charming smile and strolled over to where the red head had gestured to. She dropped the heavy sack onto the ground, taking off her hat and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Thank you" Maki thanked, letting out a yawn.

"Anytime" the blonde smiled, bowing before taking her leave.

Nico raised an eyebrow towards the yawning girl before her "and who was that?"

**xXx**

Eri Ayase, a local farmer and worker of the small village just at the bottom of the hill from which Nishikino manor is held. She has sunny blonde locks, usually kept in a neat ponytail and charming azure eyes that could melt you on the spot.

She lives with her good friend, Nozomi Tojo. Who usually takes care of things at home while Eri makes her deliveries. The girl has long, flowing purple hair and deep, teasing emerald eyes. Even so, she is usually known as a motherly figure on which you can easily talk to about anything.

The pair don't earn a lot of money, but that doesn't stop them from being happy. The pair are pretty popular amongst the village people and are the main source of wheat from miles around.

Eri casually strolled through the blazing sun, taking her hat off to wipe the sweat every now and then. She had finally finished the last of the deliveries and could finally go home to a much needed rest.

Seeing her little home in the distance, Eri's pace quickened and another smile spread across her lips. Turning a corner, Eri was at her front door. She gently pushed the door open and announced it to her housemate "I'm home" she called.

"Ahh~ Eli" a familiar teasing voice called from the kitchen. Soon to be followed by a smiling girl walking out, drying her hands.

"Your just in time for dinner" the green eyed girl called. Walking over to embrace her friend tightly. "But first you need a bath" she smirked.

Eri rolled her eyes before making her way upstairs.

"Oh by the way Honoka and Kotori are in town"

Eri fell over the tub.

**xXx**

"Honoka~ where are we going?" a feminine voice called.

"Why, to see Maki of course!" an excited voice replied.

The two voices belonged to Kotori Minami and Honoka kousaka. Two childhood friends that have been inseparable from the day they met. Honoka has wild ginger hair and baby blue eyes that are always full of excitement.

Her friend, Kotori has long, olive colored hair and bright brown eyes. She is usually sweet and likes to keep things happy.

Both come from a wealthy background and both met Maki during a family meeting between their parents. Ever since, Honoka has always insisted that they keep meeting. And that's the reason for their journey towards Nishikino manor.

Kotori gently patted her horse. "Oh! why didn't you tell me that before we left?" she asked curiously.

Honoka giggled "because I wanted it to be a surprise!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. Soon to regret it when she almost fell off her horse.

"Honoka! are you okay?" Kotori asked worriedly.

The ginger haired girl gave a nervous chuckle "I'm fine"

Kotori smiled at her friend.

_I wonder what Umi's up to..._

**xXx**

She slowly pulled back the arrow, lining the tip with her finger. She took in a deep breath, eyes never wavering from the prey in front of her.

3...2...1...

The sound of the arrow piercing through the air gave a rush to the girl, and she smirked when it was a direct hit.

Climbing off her horse, the girl made her way over to the lifeless prey. Sighing, she never did like killing innocent things but if she wanted to feed her family, this was the only way.

Yanking the arrow out of the deer, Umi Sonoda tied its legs with a small piece of rope and lifted the deer up until it was hanging off her shoulder. She made her way back to her horse and plopped it onto the animals back, strapping it on so it wouldn't fall off.

The hunter mounted her horse and looked towards the sky. She still had a few hours of daylight left. Looking around her area, she decided on what her next move was going to be.

_Looks like I'll be going home early_ she thought as she took off. The wind blowing through her long silky blue locks. Her striking amber eyes locked onto the path before her. She knew her way through the forest like the back of her hand. She has been wondering through it since a young age. It was also where she met her two childhood friends.

_1o years ago..._

"Honooooka! where are we going?" a little Kotori asked. Her friend had bounced up to her with so much excitement, she though that her head might explode.

"Kotori! lets go play in the forest" the little Honoka took her friends hand and began dragging her towards the forest opening.

Kotori tried to resist against her friend, but Honoka was too strong and too excited for her to break free. "Honoka, is this a good idea?" Kotori asked skeptically.

Honoka let out a laugh "of course. Don't worry it'll be fun" she reassured. Turning to her friend with a giant smile on her face.

Kotori couldn't help but smile back and give a firm nod. She let go of her friends hand and the two carried on running towards the opening in the trees.

Once inside, the first thing they noticed was that it was incredibly darker than back out in the open. The two looked around, taking in the beautiful sights and wildlife surrounding them "You know I heard there are wolves in here" Honoka wondered out loud.

"W-wolves?!" Kotori squeaked out nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worry Kotori I'll protect you from the big bad wolves" the ginger haired girl reassured determinedly, holding her friends hand.

Kotori gave a small smile "my hero Honoka!" she yelled.

Suddenly they heard a twig snap "w-what w-w-was t-that?" Kotori asked meekly, clutching on Honoka's tense arm.

"I d-don't know" she replied, not moving and inch.

Kotori screamed.

"K-Kotori? w-w-whats wrong?" Honoka asked her friend.

"I can se-see e-e-e-eyes" she pointed towards the bush. Honoka skeptically looked to where her friend was pointing at.

And just like Kotori had said, right there were a pair of glowing amber eyes. Honoka gulped, tightly clutching onto Kotori. "H-Honoka your hurting me" Kotori yelped, trying to pry the ginger haired girls fingers off her.

"S-sorry" Honoka let go. A sudden wave of courage also took over her body and she stepped in front of Kotori. "I-if y-y-you want h-her you'll have to go through me!" she yelled towards the eyes.

"Honoka..." Kotori said in admiration.

Though, her eyes widened when the bush started rustling. Expecting the worst, the pair tightly shut their eyes.

"Your very loud you know" a gentle voice called out.

Blue and brown eyes snapped open and looked towards the voice. And standing there wasn't a wolf, it was a girl? Honoka became confused.

"Huh?" she tilted her head to the side "your a girl?"

The girl looked offended "that's a little rude" she said, crossing her arms.

Kotori, who had been staring at the girl the entire time, suddenly got the confidence to speak "I think what Honoka is trying to say was that we thought you were a wolf" she nervously explained.

Honoka nodded "yeah!" she cheerfully agreed. "And I'm glad you are a girl and not a wolf" she nervously chuckled, rubbing her arm.

Umi's eyes twinkled "be careful what you wish for" she casually stated. Honoka, once again tilted her head and stared at the girl.

"Anyway, its a pleasure to meet you umm..." Kotori wondered how to address the girl. Looking closer, she also noticed that she was wearing boy clothes.

"Umi" she answered, bowing politely.

_A gentleman! _both Honoka and Kotori thought.

"Pleasure to meet you, Umi. I'm Kotori and this is Honoka" she greeted. Reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Umi looked at the hand skeptically, before reaching out and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Both Honoka and Kotori blushed at the motion.

"I hope we can be friends, Umi!" Honoka cheered.

_Present..._

_Not exactly the best first appearance. _Umi thought as she continued to ride through the forest. The trees were getting further apart as she got closer to home.

It wasn't long until she spotted a jumble of houses further in the forest. A smile graced her lips as a wave of warmth washed through her body.

Getting off her horse, Umi untied the deer and flung it over her shoulder once more. As she strolled through the village, a few children came rushing up to her "Umi! your back" they called, circling around her with bright faces. Using her free hand, Umi ruffled their hair as she smiled down to them.

Umi made her way into the largest building and set the deer down on the side. "I'm home!" she called to her mother.

"Ahhh Umi" her farther called, walking over and embracing his daughter. "There's something I need to tell you" he said calmly, taking a seat and gesturing to the other beside it.

Umi took the seat and waited for what her farther had to say "it seems that the Nishikino family is having a get together with a few family friends" he stated "and have asked us make sure no...un-welcomed visitors arrive" he finished off.

Umi nodded "when do we leave?"

**xXx**

"Hanayo nyah~" A cat like girl called as she walked through the corridors. She had looked in the maids quarters, but they said that the girl she was looking for was still finishing off in the kitchen.

"Ah R-Rin!" another voice called from the kitchen. The guard made her way into the room, only to see her friend and other maids cleaning the counter tops.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere nyah" Rin said, shutting the door and making her way to the maid. Hanayo smiled apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry, one of the maids had to rush off" she apologized, still sweeping.

Rin smiled "its fine nyah" she waved off "I just came to tell you that my shift is over" she stretched "I'll see you at home" she hugged her friend before waving and leaving.

Hanayo smiled before getting back to work.

"You so lucky" one of the maids exclaimed dreamily.

The brown haired girl looked at her in confusion. The maid grinned "having a dashing girl to go back to" she said, looking into the air in admiration.

Hanayo blushed intensely "n-n-n-no" y-you've got it all wrong!" she waved her hands furiously in an attempt to make the maid realize what she said.

Another maid placed her hand onto the blushing girls shoulder "its nothing to be embarrassed about" she reasoned "in fact I'm quite jealous" she grinned.

Now having steam rising from her head, Hanayo kept her gaze downwards as she swept the counters, hoping that time would go faster.

**xXx**

Maki wondered around the mansion halls, hoping to get sometime on her beloved piano before more of her private classes start. Just when she was making a corner, her mothers voice called from downstairs. Mentally cursing, Maki called back out "what is is mother?" she asked.

"You have visitors" her mother called back. Now her full attention was on what her mother said as she made her decent down the stairs.

Suddenly she was in a bone crashing hug "I'll leave you three alone then" she heard her mother giggle as she left. Looking up to the body on top of her, she came face to face with bright blue eyes.

"Honoka?" she asked.

Honoka beamed at her "hello Maki~" she happily cheered.

Maki looked behind the girl to see a smiling Kotori "and Kotori too" the olive haired girl gave a small wave.

"Good to see you again, Maki" she said.

"Yeah...you too" she breathed out. Looking back to the ginger haired girl she demanded that the girl get off her this instance. Honoka, chuckling apologetically, got off and reached out a hand to help Maki up.

"Oh Maki" her farther called from behind her.

Turning around, Maki stared at her farther. She hadn't spoken to him since the other night after dinner.

The red haired man took his glasses off "Later on, the Sonoda's will be coming" he started "I'll leave it to you to show miss Umi around since she has never been here before" he gave her a stern glance before leaving.

Maki let out a sigh and slouched her shoulders "wait Umi's going to be here!" Honoka's voice called from behind her. Maki turned her head to look at the girl from the corner of her eye.

Honoka was failing at hiding her excitement "wow it certainly has been a while since we last saw her" Kotori said thoughtfully "I wonder hows she's been..." she trailed off.

"You know her?" Maki asked, twirling a strand of hair.

The pair nodded.

Unnoticed by the three teens, a figure had been listening to their conversation from the shadows "the Sonoda's are coming eh? I think its time to repay a _friendly _greeting..."

**xXx**

**Well that's the first part...**

**Please let me know what you think**


End file.
